


Ever Seen A Tattoo Blossom?

by koreabooeauty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Cuties, Flirting, M/M, Opposites Attract, Tattoo artist!Mark, flower shop owner!hyuck, jeno is a receptionist, mark is dorky, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreabooeauty/pseuds/koreabooeauty
Summary: Mark could do this! He could walk into the the flower shop and talk to the boy behind the register! Today was the day, or he could go back into his shop and daydreamOrDonghyuck is interested in the blonde boy who wears khakis and a sweater vest to work





	Ever Seen A Tattoo Blossom?

**Author's Note:**

> This went better in my head but oh well, what can you do? Please enjoy my trashy fic!

As Mark stood outside the flower shop for the third time this month, he sighed as he turned around and walked back into the tattoo parlor. 

Yeah, yeah, Mark's love life was more than a little cliche. In fact you could probably tell his love life to a movie fanatic and they'd tell you how it ends. 

It ends with Mark never telling the boy who had an amazing smile, one that could end wars. A laugh that could rival the best songbirds song. 

Mark was in love, but would he tell the brunette? No, absolutely not. 

While Mark could be blunt sometimes, he was still fragile and was worried about being hurt. 

So he wouldn't tell the boy who wore a leather jacket into work everyday, who wore jeans that were distressed along with timberlands. 

Which is exactly why he'd never fall for someone like Mark, someone who wore a sweater vest and brown khakis to work. Maybe only a white button down if he was feeling risky. 

But as Mark sat down in a chair in the lobby, he didn't expect his receptionist and best friend to tell him he had a customer. 

So as Mark flipped off Jeno for some added unnecessary comment, he walked into the back where the tattooing happened. 

What he also didn't expect was the boy he had been pining over for the last three months. 

Letting out a little gasp, Mark looked at the brunette who was flipping through the book of Mark's finished inks. 

Sitting down in his chair, hoping that he could pretend to be professional.   
It seemed that brunette boy had stopped on a page and was waiting for Mark to start the conversation. 

"Find something you like?" God, Mark hated his voice. It sounded like he was petrified of the male, when in reality Mark wanted to hold his hand and watch a Disney movie. 

"Yeah, I want this flower. On my arm but do you think you could make it smaller?"

His voice was as pretty as he was, he wondered what it sounded like when he was singing. 

Oh goodness he hadn't replied to him, forget about being professional Mark just didn't want to terrify the other. 

"Yeah I could do that, how small are you talking about?"

Good, good no stuttering and he didn't sound like he has no clue what he's doing. Things are going better then he had hoped for. 

So as they continued to go back and forth on the tattoo, eventually mark was ready to ink the boys flesh. 

So getting his sterilized tools, he assumed the position that he had so many times before. 

As he prepared the necessary equipment, he noticed that that flower boy had his arm inked in tattoos already. Vines wrapped his wrist elegantly, whilst flowers bloomed around them. 

If Mark knew better, he would have said that the other male was a tattoo artist himself. 

How funny was it that the flower shop owner was decked out in tattoos while the tattoo artist didn't even have one?

Mark had found that the best way to get his customers mind off of the needle in their skin, was to talk to them. 

And that's what he did, he talked to the boy about movies that he had seen recently, work, tv, anything that came to mind. 

But once Mark had finished inking and was putting the tools away, he was telling the brunette about how to keep his tattoo clean so it didn't become infected. 

"My name is Donghyuck, just in case you hadn't seen it before."

Wait, what? What did he just say? He couldn't possibly know that Mark had tried to enter his ship before, could he?

"My name is Mark."

If there was a time to not be blushing over something, this was it. How could he possibly pass off the pink that his cheeks had been tinted?

Finishing off his speech about the danger of getting tattoos infected, he told Donghyuck that he could pay to the boy in the front. 

"Do you have a piece of paper I could use?" 

Donghyuck asked, standing out of the black leather chair and stretching. 

"Yeah, course." Mark said as he opened up a draw that held scrap paper, handing it to the male, to Donghyuck who smiled at him before pulling a pen pun of his jean pocket. 

Scribbling something in the piece of paper before folding it and passing it back to Mark, who looked at with an eyebrow raised before looking up at Donghyuck. Hoping to get an answer to what the paper meant. 

"Next time you should come it, I don't bite. I mean unless you want me to, babe."

The brunette boy smirked at Mark before walking out of the back to got to the front desk. 

Maybe he could enter the flower shop now, maybe it could prove as inspiration for new tatoos?

Oh who was he kidding? He just wanted to see the cute boy who among the flowers, a flower boy if you will. 

"Wait…He saw me then!"

Hearing a laughter that sounded like honey, and knowing that it didn't belong to the asshole known as jeno, he knew that Donghyuck had heard him. 

Sliding down against a wall before putting his hands on his face, able to feel his own cheeks warm up. 

Who knows, maybe this love could blossom into something beautiful?


End file.
